Unholy Saturday
by XxThrashHavenxX
Summary: me & my frend nicole r writing this. its my 1st ever fanfection ! lots of romance n punk rock sexi parts! X3 lol
1. Chapter 1

AN: hey gyz this is my very 1st fanfic an its abot me an my fredns ocs in the pokemon werold. review it! lol

Chapter 1

It was winter and cold, and really snowy and stuff. i was summonded from hell by my friend marx xtreme cutter deathbomb (an: my frend irl too lol).

im a demon. my name is ember thrash-haven detonaté burns. i have short red hair with the tips bleached. its like shrot like up to my ears (wich are pierced four times on both sides!) and i spike it every day with lots fo hairgel and mouse. my eyes ar e two differnet colors one is blue and one is gold. i wear lots of black eyeliner every day nd fake eyelashes with dark red lipstick that matches my roots. im super skinny cuz i was starved in hell since im a demon and i was there amd but my boobs are relaly big and my ass is perfect. guys are always getting bonners over me lol and they say im hawt. i wear really tight clothes, prefereably leather, and always have heels on. i love gold and have lots of gold jewlery and big hoop earrings.

Anyway i was summonded by my friend marx, and shes a girl! and she was training her pikachu to summon demons (cuz shes a satanist) and i showed up! and at first i was kinda pissed cuz i liked hell since im into fire an stuf, but i got used to it. andw e became friends.

so we hve pokemon cuz we live in that area. i have a duskull, a weavile, a cubone, a typhlosion, an entei and a mew. i got the legendaries cuz i already beat the game. and they were all punk and metal and shit. the mew is black and shiny and has like this red flame on its stomach. the entei is also black, and so is the cubone. the typhlosion is the saem color but hes shiny. the weavile is my favortie and it walks with mg and stuff.

one day we weer walking into one of the towns and we saw three poeple wslk by. at first i didnt wannt say hi cuz they looked like conformists, but i saw one of the, had a megadeth shirt on so i decided they were cool.

when we got closer, we noticed that they were actually pretty punk/emo! the tallest has gages in his esrs and was wearing red skinny jeans. hos name was rock i think. he spiked his hair like mine!

the other boy was named ash, which i thought was a cool name. he had black hair and hewas wearing the mehadeth shirt and ripped jeans and black converses.

the girl was obviously a slut tho cuz she had her stomach showing. i kinda just wamted her to go away. so i couldhang out with rock and ash.

"my name is ember" i said fistily. ash and rock blushed and i flipped my hair

"im marx" sad marx. they blushed again, cuz marx is rly hot too

"maybe we cold walk with u guys" i got closer to ash and whispered "if u get rid of da bich"

ash turned to the girl and told her to go away. she left all mad and we all laughed.

"what pokemon do u have?" asked rock, cuz he likes them a lot.

my punk weavile jumped out and scractehdt the air and everyhody thought it was rly cool. marx let out her gengar. its a gothic gengar, cuz marx is more gothic but shes also punk too and metal lol.

so we went into the forest. suddenlty there were these people that showed up and a cat pokemon. the girl looked like a bitch but the cat and the guy looked cool.

"weevile! use scracth on da bich!" i yelled and weavile did it. he jumped on the lady with the pink hair and she wemt flying off. the guy looked happy and so i walked over to him.

"you got rid of jessy!" he cried in excitement "thank you! she was a bich!"

"i could tell" i snickered. the guy looked kinda punk cuz he had blue hair, but his outift was shit so i decoded to leave. even tho he was kinda hot.

"wait wats ur name?" he asked me

"im ember" i said in a not caring kind of voice. i got another look at him and maybe if he ditched the outfit hed be hot. he was blusheing and couldnt help but smile a little. "lets go" i said to marx ash and rock.

"did u like him?" marx asked me after we were gone.

"fuck no!" i shouted "he looked like such a conformists"

"yea" sed marx.

the next day i wemt to the river to drink some water. i heard some rustling on the other side and looked up. it was the guy from the day before! but except he was smoking a cigret and his clothes were hotttttt! he kind of had an alice cooper look going, with his hair hanging all messy and wearing a lot of eyeliner. his clothes were all black except for a red tie belt. it was justa pretty hot punk look.

"hey wats ur name" i asked this time cuz now i was curious

"im jame, but u cam call me crash" he said in suduce

i blused a little bit amd heard marx calling so i ran away. i miagined kising him. it was so confusing.

"wher were u?" marx asked when i got back.

"none of ur bidness," i rplied.

did i...love him?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Nicole heer dis bes stroy good good verry good IGN rates 10/10 cus theres just enuf water.

hi an wahtev. My name is Marx Xtreem Cutter Dethbomb. Ther is sum stuf you need to no abot me befor we start dis sotry. I m a hardcor Satanist. Satan is hte best and Satan is butiful. I m snake kin. i feel like im supposed 2 B slytherin round on muh bely n stuf but i m humman. i do hav snakelik abilitees like i can smel wif my tung n i hav snaek vishon. I have supr long blak hare down to my nees and it mesy cus i never brush it. hair is for conformists anewayz. I haet conformisst. A lot. i usually wear blak or dark red lipstik cus it shows of my lipp piersins. i has 2. i also has tung piercd, nose piercd, and six eir piercd on both ears includdin GAUGES BCUS BODY MODS ARE SEXAY. i trei 2 B sex. i like gren or blak eyelinr. and im a girl inc ase you cant tell because i usually drs liek aboy.

let stroy begn, now.

It sooooooo fucking cold outsod. i hate the cold becus i cant wear my ripd geens i HAVE TO weAR A HUDIE CUS IT COLD but it my pentagram hoodee so im ok wit that. I reech in muh hudie pokete and pull out pokeball becaus i has pokemons. My team includ: pikachuu (he has blak hair over his eye, wers black beanie with pentagram and wristbands to hid his cuts he emo but i help him get less emo.), gengar (hes into hevy metl and he walks round wif mi), Lickitung (with SICK TUNG PIERCN AND RAD TAT ON HIS BACK OF SATAN IT LOOKS SO SEXAY), deoxys, Rayquaza (SNAKE KIN) an Groudon.

I ned to trane muh Pickaxuu to sumon Satan (it one of his abilitiees). I show him the simple way. I lit a candl (nedd moar c a ndlz for bettr resultz but jus practisin.), drew a pentagram in hte snow, and chantd the sakred chant (wiLL NOT TYPE IT CUS NOBODEE WANZ HTE CONFORMISZ TO QOPPI ME). and then. Ember. shows.

Ember thrash-haven detonaté burns is muh bitch and #1 hottie demon in hte worl (AN: haaaaay gurl) i axe identile summon her insted of Satan. We becum frendz then lev. we walk thru town n c sum conformists lookin dum. One of dem wa z werin MEGADETH, THE MOST ATTRACTIve. We aproch. One of dem namd Rock waz talles and had gags. spik hare n ripd Ember gettin al hot. The oter name d Ass was hte one werin the Megadeth short. Embr strat to hit on em. den dere waz dis bich in slut cloths. Watevs.

we go to wuds to maek out wen teres a grup o poserrs in the wods. Thes a girl an a guy (that emb er was prolly gonna hit on) and a cat pokmon. Ember usd wevill skrach onn dat bitch an they got all mad. The girl wih the pink hair (her naem jessee) ran away and the guy wif the blu hair (he emo? idk) cam up 2 embrr an sayd sumstuf. he leev.

"w0w do u liek him?" I sed to embre. She den sed nu cus he lokd conformitss.

after all iz sed n dun we venchur into a strang town. der waz peepol an pokmon traners n shops n pokmon senters n errythin. Muh Pikanchuu tuggd my saxy pantleg and cus he wanted to go shoppin for sum hare die (he dies erry 8 weeks) so i go in hte stroe wif him. we go en n i let pimkeshuu get his hare die. i luk up. an i c. hte mos beau bae. he ware skul neclase an blak spike hare. he wearin Marylin Manson shirt wif long sleeve shirt with striped under it. he has skul earrins an the mos beauful satan red eyes. He waz byin blak fengirnale polihs to match his eyeliner. THE MOST BEAU BAE MARX HAS EVR LAED SNAKE EYES UPON. i slyhter ovr to his gorg bum.

"ay."

hte seduction. has begun.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: nicoel u ddnt writ the part wit tem krockt rite jesbitch wnt blasting orf k? n 2 evreyon hoo left niec reviewz U ROKKK! but if u left a shit tehn fuk u cuz I sed it WUZ my FIRTS FIC OMMFFGGGGGG

Chapter 3

so we eur n a town an 1 of rocks pokemon was sik so we had to go to the pokyemoj centaur. and marx hit on the guy there ok wuthver

me and rock an ash wemt into the back and the nurse lady checkred out borjks pokemn. it was that oen grog pokemon that licks him an males him pSS OUT. it wuz sick i guess from licking some radnim shitr and nowe it needed like a stpmach bipiss.

i walked o ver to the qindow and looked out in forloneity. it was a stupid day and it was saturday (AN LIKE THE SOTRY NAME UNHOLY SATURDAY MAK SINSE NOW RIT?!) andd all the poepek walking apeund were conformists i could jsut tell from looking at them. audenely from behind me there was a crash and i turned adound and rock and ass were upset cuz the frog poekomon wast gone! rock cried an ash pet his oback comforably. i run outsid an ther weas crash! he was wearing a tight black shirt with red striped on the sleeves and his jeans were dark denininm with holesd on the knees! there were chains hanging from his pockets and he had dark red and he had black shoes on with sexty punk buckelrs and studs.

"u stol the frog pokemon?" i asked.

"yea cuz i waneed u to come out ehre and i knew rock and ash were pussies an they were scared to get the frog poekmon back" he said. he was blusing and i thought we was pret hawt! lol. (an cuz i think evil guys are pretty sexy omfg)

the cat pokwemon was with him it was named meow but its nickname was yiff (lol furried lol im a furry 2)

i toed ceash to give rock back the frog so he stop crying so eh did. rock was happy and i told them that jame and giff wer coming with us and walking around the ho oh reguon. they sad okey and nicol saidi bey to wtf idk his nam.

atter we stoped that nibht, crash went to the woods and i flolwed him. sudently i got pussed againts a tree an my mout was coverd with a burley hand.

"itz ok ekber" crash said "its me"

"y did u covr my mouth?" i askd in a quiet.

"i diddnt want typu to scream and make people ocme find us" he grinned, kissng mi neck.

"crush!" i oarfed

crash took his top off and felt my bobs. it flet rog goof. He took off my shrit n saw mi metallica tat an his bone got big cuz hes a fan !

we hed sexxxxxxxx for elong tome until it was mornning andh we gad to go back. we went back to where everyone else was sleeping holding hands, and we laid down next to each other. it was so sexy omfg lol. we both lost or virjinity.

the. nest day we didntj telo anybody we did it cuz they might get jelous or sumthing and tryi to kill themslef lol.

i worre a red n purple shirt with three gold necklaces and a black bra (u could c the straps cuz the neck hold was wide). my jeans were black n leather n they wree highwaisted. i wore a gold belt and sharp jigh heeled black boots. i had black eyeliner and extra gold eyeshadow and cismon lipstik. when everybody saw mu putfit they said i looked super sexy. crash winked at me and o wonked bakc.

suddenlyu, a poekeoj (prolly a gerridos) jumped out of the tree and i desided to faight it. because my poekeoj are the storngest in the group.

i let out my entree and it used volt takle and the other poekmon had a 1 hit ko! it was awewesom. i genned exp poinrs, evn tho im alreddy like a levl 100000.

unrortunely the poekemon i killed had friends and we were suffenly surrounded! i told entei to shoot fire at all of them. it was another 1 hit ko!

everybody had been so scared and since i beat them they cheered. jcrash came up n kissed me in front of every1! ash and rock looked sad but wutever.

it was teim for bed so we went and seg up a tent. my emtei made a fire for us to cook ramen over (an ramen is a jeoenese food gaiz).

we went to bed late at like eleven clock and fell aselp. i had a dream that i waes back n hell and first i was kinda happy but then crash wasnt ther. i woke up cring cuz i thnk i love him...

i looked ove an he wuz awak 2. he was staring at me and i got into his slep bag. it was warm and we cudled up togethre.

A/N: nicole write ur chaptr now 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: shaddup i can do what i wnant if i acjtjklally want to yur not the vooss of me. To the fane and not the h8rs gators out ther changingi the mpeprsdveptivje fomr fiest perosk to third person becusde it captures my feeligns mroe. deal iwth itn.

Marx Looks up passionately at hte new found bae. His blk raven haire gloshtnws in hte sunglight. She go up to himall shuy and embarsaised and sutf.  
"Hi" she say. She hissed a little becuas esnake kin. but it was a love hiss not amean hiss. The dood loosk up from hus choker. he was buyin a choker n some hipster glasss.  
"sip" his voice aas deep and seducitinve. liek the oshean. pipachu was done buyin his hate die bu t i (I MEAN MARX) wantd to chill. He looks up at Amrx with sad purple eye and gorgeoud nose ring. Marx look away and vlush cus she ws pverhwlemed by the cutness.  
"Im Poison. Poison Oak" he ses. Msrx rellay loved that hos name wha s poiosn. It wa sedge y and cool liek are el excepr he wandt tebel he was emp goff popunk lookin. Marx blinked slow.  
"Hi Im marX..." she wnantwc to tell hism how cuute he was but hse waz shy. it s the forsr time she ever fell this hway. Pikachuu tuggdd on hte pant legg of Marx saxy pant and Marx turn s to Pipcjhakhhuu. He pciked put a oefect red hare die for his complexino. Marx adoor. Poisson Oak turn to Marx for the tenth tiem.  
"Hows about weh ditch nthis place and go do some rebel stuf." He sey. Marx in love so she sey ye. Marx and Poison walk aout of the store an go so revel stuf. Marx knew on the isnide that she aas aboandoning her frend Wmber and the oher guys and her posialchuu but she didnt carr. she love posion.  
"Commere pipakuu." Marx pit piapanchuchu back in hsi peokiball but pickauchuu didnt like it and he got all mad. Marx put him nach. They sit outisd of the emo goffix store and Pooskn smook a sigaret. Marx find that sexay. Psoion looks liek he got a lot on his nidm.  
"What wong" she aaks  
"Needa aks muh gampra ef i an go out an do stuf" Marx r confus. Psiosjn continue.  
"He want endme to buy hi,m some gipstre glases. I need a giv em to hkm."  
Marx nod.  
"Ckme wif mee to c muai grondaddh" his red eye sprakl. Marx agre. They taek hteir stuff an go.


End file.
